


Riverside

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, short practice drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happenstance and boys noticing each other.





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to continue this but if after all this time I couldn't find another thread, I thought I'd post it anyway since it's still fine.

_There’s that boy again,_ Keith thinks. He first notices him across the river, skipping stones in the spring. He can’t see him very well, but he’s noticed and the boy gives him a wave. Keith’s heart jumps just that tiny bit, and he cautiously raises his hand in response. He thinks he gets a thumbs up in return, before the boy resumes his task. The stones seem to be moving in his direction, but they never make even the halfway point before they sink into the water. The nearest bridge is too far on foot. He thinks to cycle over some day and… what? He ducks his head and rushes off.

Keith sees him one summer morning, this time with a companion who appears disinterested in stone skipping. He’s busy fiddling with some parts at his feet. He gets another wave, so he raises his hand again. The boy says something to his companion, and seems to be motioning him to wait. Keith kind of wishes he had binoculars to see them better now. He stays there, patiently, and a few minutes later, a toy boat reaches his bank.

 _lance pidge u?_ is scrawled onto a tiny piece of paper with an almost dried out pen.

“Hey, Keith! It’s almost time for club! Whatcha doing?”

 “Do you have a pen.”

 The boat hopefully carries back _keith hunk srygtg_ safely.

 It’s another few days before Keith sees him again in the evening, sans companion. He kicks himself and blames the club’s summer activities for taking up his time; he’s ironically not free enough during break to cycle over everyday just to actually see this boy face to face. He wants to hit himself over that too, for wanting to meet this avid stone skipper for some inane reason. Customary hand gestures exchanged, the boy does something new today: sending off a paper plane. The plane unceremoniously dives straight into the river after a rogue gust of wind. The boy dramatically falls to the ground, successfully making Keith laugh.

The stone skipping resumes, Keith goes home to work on projects.

 Towards the end of summer, he’s finally free enough to cycle over to the other side. If he’s being honest with himself, most of the riverbank is pretty featureless and hence hard to find the exact spot the boy, Lance, would usually camp out at. It is also precisely this time he comes up blank with any other identifying features, and everything starts looking the same.

 He picks a stone and throws it across to _his_ side and of all contrived coincidences, there he was. Next thing he does he races him to the bridge.

 

They take a few minutes to catch their breath.

  
“Hey.”


End file.
